1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic device, a tire, and a moving object.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
To keep the safety of a moving object provided with a tire, it is important to check the degradation level of a tire. For example, to analyze the degradation of a tire, the air pressure of a tire is measured. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a device for detecting the air pressure of a tire. As the device, a pressure detecting type charge generator is mounted on a wheel of a tire, and a radio wave receiving antenna is installed in a vehicle.